Maman
by irkiala
Summary: Petit OS tout mignon où Yuri se prend encore la tête ... et où sa mère vient le rassurer ... écrit durant la Nuit du FoF !


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Maman" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Deuxième essai !

Guest : Yuri Katsuki

Rating : K

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle était son premier souvenir. Sa première odeur. Sa première vision. Son premier amour. Celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Celle qu'il aimerait toujours. Celle qu'il aimait et aimerait toujours plus que tout. Enfin ça c'est qu'il avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et c'est pour ça que c'était aussi douloureux. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que sa propre mère ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais demandé ça ! Il était très bien comme il était ! Il ne voulait pas changer ! Il ne voulait pas de ce sentiment qui le faisait se sentir si mal !

Il renifla discrètement, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues silencieusement. Il se roula encore un peu plus en boule sous la couette. Il voulait disparaitre ! Se fondre dans les draps ! Échapper à tous ses tourments et redevenir comme avant !

Bien que discrète, sa mère avait toujours été là pour lui, veillant sur lui, l'encourageant à faire ce qu'il aimait, que ce soit le ballet avec Minako-sensei, ou le patinage artistique. Elle l'avait encouragé à sa manière le faisant sentir si fort, si fier. Elle avait toujours ce petit coté exubérant mais si attachant. Elle lui faisait toujours son plat préféré. Elle s'occupait toujours de lui. Même quand il était parti pendant cinq ans à Detroit avec Celestino, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être fière de lui. Elle n'avait été qu'encouragement, et dévotion pour lui et sa passion. Elle s'était occupée de Vicchan à sa place. Elle avait toujours été là, même si ce n'était pas physiquement.

Et maintenant, il s'en voulait. Il venait seulement de comprendre tout l'amour dont sa mère avait fait preuve à son égard, et celui qu'il avait eu pour elle. Maintenant qu'un autre amour venait de fleurir dans son cœur. Un amour tout aussi important, tout aussi débordant. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il laissa échapper un sanglot. Pourquoi ? Cette question ne faisait que tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Il était tellement perdu dans son monde qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque le matelas s'affaissa légèrement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main tendre sur ses cheveux qu'il se figea.

-Yuri, murmura une voix douce. Mon garçon …

-Okaasan, gémit-il.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, s'asseyant dans son lit et s'essuyant les yeux. Il devait offrir un bien piètre spectacle avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux en bataille.

-Pourquoi ses pleurs Yuri ? Ne devrais-tu pas être heureux d'avoir Victor à tes cotés ?

Elle lui souriait de ce sourire si doux qu'il aimait tant. Comment lui résister ? Comment pouvait-il lui cacher quoique ce soit ?

-Je le suis … vraiment, je le suis…

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui dire qu'elle n'occupait plus la première place dans son cœur ? Que c'était justement Victor maintenant qui l'occupait ? Et que c'était ce constat qui le mettait dans cet état ? Allait-elle comprendre ? Allait-elle le comprendre et le soutenir comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, de perdre son amour ?

-Je … je ne sais pas comment … t'expliquer ce qui ce passe …

-Tu t'es disputé avec Victor ?

-Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de nier. Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est même tout le contraire !

-Je suis heureuse alors ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Victor tient tellement à toi que j'aurai été triste si vous vous étiez disputés ! Depuis qu'il est là, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir un deuxième fils !

Yuri la regarda interdit. Un deuxième fils ? C'est comme ça qu'elle voyait Victor. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre et cela dû se voir sur son visage.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Yuri ! Tu restes mon fils quoi qu'il arrive. Tu resteras pour toujours mon petit Yuri !

-Okaasan …

Il ne put continuer et se jeta à son cou. Hiroko, bien que surprise, rendit son étreinte à son fils. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle savait son fils sujet à l'anxiété, à s'en faire un peu trop pour des fois pas grand-chose. Aussi ne pouvait-elle que l'encourager à se livrer à elle autant qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je … je crois que je suis amoureux de Victor …

-Je sais mon chéri … je le sais depuis longtemps …

Une vague de soulagement emplit son cœur et il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Sa mère resterait sa mère quoiqu'il arrive.


End file.
